UTAU wiki
Welcome to The wiki about UTAU, UTAUloids and creating synthesized singing that Currently with and growing! }} ;November 8, 2009 :In response to requests, the UTAUloids Single Language UTAUloids page has been segragated to Japan-made, Overseas-Made, and other series sorting. The macloids are given their own sorting because they are commercially-distributed voicebanks. A series sorting can be allocated if the series has 3 or more voicebanks. It can also be sorted by country of origin if enough information is acquired and has 3 or more entries. :A finalized UTAU GUI translation is now being screened and will be distributed tonight. Details to follow. ;November 3, 2009 :The A-Loids Kari Lebetch, Trace Webb and Nala Doll have been updated with new information, and the previously non-existing download links have been populated. They are now available for download (cept for Trace, whose link is in the creator's link). Nala is brand new, so check her out! :The profile page for Chii Feirune has been updated with technical information about her voicebank. ;November 1, 2009 :UPDATES: # Propped up page of Ted Kasane, to be the model page for all Fanmade UTAUloid profile page. # Siena Kotone has been updated with official support for English and Spanish! This reclassifies her as a Multilingual UTAUloid! Check her out! # Amagaku also has been updated and is now at version 2.0 :To those who are adding their Fanmade UTAUloids, make sure to follow the reminders on top of the page. Any entries that do not meet the criteria will be removed. :GUI translation of UTAU is being tested before a release can be made. Please note that not all of the GUI aspect of UTAU were translated because some strings were not included in the resource files. ;October 26, 2009 :Many people have asked for it. Hell even attempts to hack UTAU to give it an English GUI was attempted. Ameya has been abreast about the overseas UTAU scene, and has released UTAU v.0.2.49 with separated language strings! :UTAU wiki is immediately on the case. However, some translations to technical English counterparts are rather troublesome. For this reason, you are invited to help out in the translation of the GUI strings. Some of the strings are already translated, but others are still unverified. :Click here for the resource files. You may edit them and help! Old news archives can be viewed here. ; Section title * UTAUloids - Now with tons of new entries for Single Language UTAUloids! * WIP UTAUloids - Upcoming new voicebanks! Now sorted by activity! Categorize yours now! * Fanmade UTAUloids - Fanmade characters from existing voicebanks! * Collective UTAUloids - Groups that have been making voicebanks! * Fail UTAUloids - Look out! Could yours be possibly a FAIL UTAUloid?! ; Section title * UTAUloid Subspecies - Genderbent and alternate versions of UTAUloids created by the same voicebank author! * ... * ... * ... * ... ; UTAU Operation Tutorial * Introduction to UTAU * UTAU orientation for western and English users. * A quick orientation to the Japanese language and culture. * Preparing your system to run UTAU. * Downloading and installing UTAU. * Making sure your UTAU installation works. * Choosing and downloading UTAU voicebanks. * Decompressing voicebanks. * Installing UTAU voicebanks. * Converting UTAU voicebanks from Kana to Romaji. ; Tutorial for creating vocals using UTAU. * A guide to UTAU's GUI. * Making your first vocals using Defoko. * Tweaking and editing UST files. * Exporting vocals to WAV file format. * Importing from a VSQ file. * Importing from a MIDI file. * Exporting a UST file to VSQ or MIDI. * Voicebank syntax troubleshooting. ; Creating your own UTAUloid. * Introduction to creating UTAU voicebanks. * Languages, syntaxes and language priority. * Naming your UTAUloid and creating character profiles. * A balance between aesthetics and visualization of voice. * Preparation for recording. * The actual recording. * Post-recording tweaking. * Kana and Romaji parsing-- what should be the main encoding? * oto.ini tweaking. * Testdriving your own created voicebank. * Finalization, publication and promotion. ; Advanced and expert UTAU usage topics. * Forced multilinguality. * Promotions of western voicebanks to Nico Nico Douga. * Making an existing voicebank understand both Romaji and Kana. * Voicebank troubleshooting. * Voicebank optimization. * What to do with badly-recorded voicebanks and what can be done. * When re-recording badly-recorded voicebanks is not an option... * Protecting your voicebanks from plagiarism. To write a new article, just enter the article title in the box below. width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Create new article ; Not sure where to start? * Find out more about the wiki on the About page. * If you are new to wikis, check out the ' ', and see . * Check out ' ' if you're setting up the wiki. ; Adding content * Every wiki has two list of articles that need help called "Stubs" and ' '. Don't be shy, get in there. * Uploading images is another really easy way to help out - see the ' ' page! * You can find a list of useful templates on Category:Templates, some of which are documented on the templates project page. ; Talk and more... * Check out the community portal to see what the community is working on, to give feedback or just to say hi. * Or head on over to the forums and coordinate with the community on editing, projects, and more. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Browse